Switching Roles
by SuperSugarCrash
Summary: Deryn is Dylan... an actual boy. But what about Alek? Why, he's a girl of course! And he finds himself in the same dilemma Deryn had... Please R&R! T because I'm chicken.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Scott.**

Alexa heard a soft knock on her door. She opened her eyes, wondering who would be knocking at this ungodly hour. She kicked off the covers, and sat up. She walked towards the door, opening it to find Dylan shifting uncomfortably.

"Hello?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "May I ask why you're at my door this late?"

Dylan bit his bottom lip. "I-I need you to come with me." He stared at the floor, looking… scared. Why would Dylan look that way? Alex shrugged to herself.

"All right. Though I honestly don't know why it can't wait until morning."

She followed Dylan down a hallway she had never seen before. It was getting narrower and narrower, and soon, Dylan had to crouch to be able to walk through. Alexa was glad she was shorter, for now, it was almost brushing her head, and she didn't fancy crouching right now.

"So, Alek…" Dylan said quietly, still walking.

"Yes?" Alex asked, feeling pained at the use of her fake name. If only she could tell Dylan, but that would ruin _everything_. You see, Dylan was common. And Alexa loved him. Normally, that wouldn't be such a problem, but, you see, Alexa was the daughter of the dead archduke. As Dylan would see, it complicated things a wee bit.

"Erm, I know this may sound strange, but… I've noticed how you sometimes, erm, look at me. Um, I was just wondering… What in blazes are you thinking when you get that barking strange look on your face?" Dylan stopped mid-stride, turning to face Alexa. "It's nothing personal, but it looks like you're day-dreaming. Which may give the crew some… ideas."

Alexa nodded her head, wondering what to tell him. What if… No! She couldn't! She clenched her hands, feeling a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. She had to lie. It would hurt, but as long as Dylan never found out, it would only hurt her.

She forced a smile on her face. "I don't think I really notice where I look, when I day-dream, I mean. I'll keep that in mind next time… Thanks for telling me, Dylan." She forced a chuckle, but it sounded fake, even to her.

Dylan sighed, and rested his head against the wall. The hallway suddenly felt VERY cramped. "Alek… why do I have the strangest feeling you're not telling me something? I mean, we've known each other for months, and still, I feel as though… you can't trust me." When he said this, he looked straight at her, and Alexa felt a gnawing anxiety clawing in the pit of her stomach.

"Well… I guess that… I mean… Um… Oh, what do you want me to say?" She asked. "You're smart, figure it out yourself!" She snapped, and stormed off, cheeks heating up.

She felt Dylan watching her back as she stormed off. She didn't look back.

**Yes! It's a new story! I've seen stories like this (With Deryn and Alek switching genders) and decided… hey, why don't I give it a try? So the idea isn't mine (Thoiugh I don't know who's it is) but I'm pretty sure my plot is original… So please review and tell me how I did! Will continue in near future…**


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan didn't understand what was going on with Alek. He was acting so barking strange! It was almost as if he were a different person. Groaning, he flopped down onto his bed, cursing secrets in his head. Alek knew that he would accept him! Dylan had told him his secret, after all, which he never told anyone else. He stared at the ceiling, wondering where his life went wrong.

The next morning, he woke up with a heavy weight on his chest. Dylan felt something wet on his nose, and opened his eyes to find Bovril staring him in the eyes.

"Bovril?" he asked tiredly. "What in blazes are you doing in my room?"

"He's with me." Dylan turned his head to find Alek staring uncomfortably at him. He scoffed, and pushing Bovril off of him, sat up.

"The same question to you, Alek."

Alek shrugged, suddenly seeming… timid.

"I, well, I thought that…" he started, stumbling over his words.

"Spit it out, lad!" Dylan exclaimed, suddenly wide awake.

Alek took a deep breath, aggravating Dylan further. "I was wondering if you wanted to… play a game."

Dylan stared at Alek incredulously. "What in blazes do you mean by 'a game'? And did you really have to wake me up at… well, whatever time it is!"

"By game, I mean a guessing game. You see, I… have been keeping a secret from you. But I'm too… timid, to say what it is." Alek said, all in one breath.

"So you want me to guess your secret instead of you telling me?" Dylan asked, amused. This would be fun.

"Yes." Alek said, standing straighter. "I just hope you don't hate me for keeping it from you."

Grinning, Dylan stood up, and began circling Alek. Alek was rigid, which gave Dylan great pleasure.

"Let me see. Your shirt has never come off in another person's company, and you never unbutton it all the way. You're rather short, well, compared to me. Your clothes are a bit large, and yet you refuse to tailor them. There is a huge bandage around your chest. Gosh, Alek. How could I ever guess what that means?" Dylan asked, frowning.

Alek had sighed, and sat down on Dylan's bed. "Bovril calls me Alek sarcastically." He reminded Dylan.

Dylan sat right beside him, so that their shoulders were touching. He rested his head in his hands, and pretended not to notice Alek staring dreamily at him. Daft prince.

That's when it hit him. _Alek… _the archduke didn't have a son. He had a daughter. Dylan stared at Alek, and said in a hoarse whisper "You're a barking girl."

**Yay! A cliffhanger! Thanks to all those who reviewed. Expect more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa gulped at Dylan's face. It was… so full of surprise. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the shock to wear off and the anger to come.

"A girl! My best friend is a girl! A lass! I thought you trusted me." His fists were clenched at his sides, and he looked angry now. Dylan laughed bitterly. "Get out of my cabin. And don't ever talk to me again. Ever." He narrowed his eyes at her.

Alexa felt a tear roll down her cheek. "What difference does it make? I'm still your friend… aren't I?" Dylan only glared at her. She felt more tears come, but didn't care. She stormed out of his cabin, and ran to hers, tears stinging her eyes. She locked the door behind her, and flung herself onto her bed. She sobbed for a good hour or so, before finally falling into a deep sleep.

She woke up to Volger shaking her shoulder gently. "Get up, your highness." He said softly. "The Captain wants to see you."

She sat up instantly. "Does he know my secret?" Alexa squeaked, shaking. Volger shook his head, but led her to the bridge.

The place was beautiful, and Alexa couldn't stop staring at it all. It all… fitted. The message lizards and the carrier birds looking like they belonged up here. Which they did, she supposed.

The sound of a man clearing his throat startled her out of her reverie. She bowed, along with Volger to Captain Hobbes. Gosh, he was tall.

"Nice day we're having. Well, pleasantries done, lets cut to the chase. We are close to Constantinople, and we have to be there now by a certain deadline. The engines are doing fine, but apparently one of them has broken down. Alek, I need you to go down there, and work as a translator. Volger, stay here a bit."

Startled, she headed down to the engine pods, wondering why the Captain had to see her to tell her so. Couldn't he have sent a message lizard? After all, there was no fuss. It was much easier than ordering her to go all the way there, then back the way she came. Strange…

When she got there, she was dismayed to find Dylan working there. What in blazes was he doing there?

**Sort of introducing the main problem… Yeah, this is between the first and second book. Please review! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
